project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Luka Luka ★ Night Fever
Luka Luka ★ Night Fever (ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー) è un Megurine Luka canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend scritto e prodotto da samfree. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Just Be Friends. La canzone è la prima volta nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA come DLC, e poi dato un nuovo fotovoltaico in extend ed è stato utilizzato da allora. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"This remake of the original PSP® version's video features the now-famous dance routine on a neon-lit stage, now with a special Chance Time bonus surprise! Nothing's gonna stop this fever tonight!"'' Liriche Giapponese=ダメダメよ☆ 右から左へと言葉が流れる 退屈そうな顔　画面見つめる君 次元の壁越えていつでも逢いに行く 心の準備をちゃんとしておいてね 君のこと誰よりも分かってる だから私に任せて 怖がらないで二人で踊りましょう ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー はじけるリズムに合わせて 嫌なこと何もかも全部忘れて ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 私はここに居るから 少しでも視線を逸らしちゃダメダメよ☆ 君のこと誰よりも分かってる だから全てを晒して 生まれた意味を二人で見つけましょう ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 高まる鼓動を感じて さあ覚悟できたらこの手をとって ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 輝く君が好きなの 全力で飛び出そう 用意はいいかしら？ ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー はじけるリズムに合わせて 嫌なこと何もかも全部忘れて ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 私はここに居るから 少しでも視線を逸らしちゃダメダメよ☆ ダメダメよ☆|-|Romaji=dame dame yo ☆ migi kara hidari e to kotoba ga nagareru taikutsusou na kao gamen mitsumeru kimi jigen no kabe koete itsudemo ai ni yuku kokoro no junbi o chanto shite oite ne kimi no koto dare yori mo wakatteru dakara watashi ni makasete kowagaranaide futari de odorimashou LUKA LUKA★NIGHT FEVER hajikeru RHYTHM ni awasete iya na koto nanimokamo zenbu wasurete LUKA LUKA★NIGHT FEVER watashi wa koko ni iru kara sukoshi demo shisen o sorashicha dame dame yo ☆ kimi no koto dare yori mo wakatteru dakara subete o sarashite umareta imi o futari de mitsukemashou LUKA LUKA★NIGHT FEVER takamaru kodou o kanjite saa kakugo dekitara kono te o totte LUKA LUKA★NIGHT FEVER kagayaku kimi ga suki na no zenryoku de tobidasou youi wa ii kashira? LUKA LUKA★NIGHT FEVER hajikeru RHYTHM ni awasete iya na koto nanimokamo zenbu wasurete LUKA LUKA★NIGHT FEVER watashi wa koko ni iru kara sukoshi demo shisen o sorashicha dame dame yo☆ dame dame yo ☆|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' No no no no no! ☆ The words run right to left That bored look on your face as you watch the screen I could cross into your world at any time So you better be ready I know you better than anyone So leave it to me Don't be afraid, let's get dancing! Luka Luka ★ Night Fever In time to the pounding rhythm Forget all your troubles now! Luka Luka ★ Night Fever I'll be right here Don't you look away, no no no no no! ☆ I know you better than anyone So tell me everything Why are we here? Let's find out together Luka Luka ★ Night Fever Feel the beat growing stronger Take my hand, if you're ready Luka Luka ★ Night Fever I like the way you shine Full speed ahead, let's fly away Are you ready, baby? Luka Luka ★ Night Fever In time to the pounding rhythm Forget all your troubles now! Luka Luka ★ Night Fever I'll be right here Don't you look away, no no no no no! ☆ No no no no no! ☆|-|Italiano='Traduzione a cura di Lucy Monster' Non va bene Quando i sottotitoli scorrono da destra a sinistra, fissi il monitor senza espressione, completamente annoiato. Sono sempre pronta ad oltrepassare il muro delle dimensioni per incontrarti quindi perfavore, rendi il tuo cuore pronto per me, okay? Io ti capisco meglio di chiunque altro quindi lascia semplicemente tutto a me smetti di essere spaventato, e balliamo insieme! Luka Luka Night Fever! Ballando su ritmi popping e dimenticando tutte le cose sgradevoli. Luka Luka Night Fever! Dato che sono proprio qui con te guardare altrove anche solo per un secondo non va bene! Io ti capisco meglio di chiunque altro quindi apriti completamente a me e cherchiamo il significato della nostra esistenza insieme! Luka Luka Night Fever! Senti l'aumentare dei battiti cardiaci e quando sarai pronto, prendi la mia mano! Luka Luka Night Fever! Mi piace davvero quando splendi brillantemente Decolliamo con tutta la nostra forza, ma tu sei pronta a questo? Luka Luka Night Fever! Ballando su ritmi popping e dimenticando tutte le cose sgradevoli. Luka Luka Night Fever! Dato che sono proprio qui con te guardare altrove anche solo per un secondo non va bene! Non va bene! Video Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009